The Knight of Crystal City
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Andalas has made it to Crystal City, but waiting for him is a competitor trying to take his throne, the throne that will make him the new Merfolk King of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. He's not alone, for Parker Dooley, Frodo Baggins, and Andalas' cousin Andalis will join him to cheer him on and see if Andalas becomes the Merfolk King. Sequel to 'The Land of Elves and Fairies'.
1. Previously On 'The Origin Series'

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, "The Shannara Chronicles" and _The Shannara Series_, "Star Wars", Disney Fairies, and _The Snow Queen_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, George Lucas, Bioware, Disney, Hans Christian Andersen, and Hallmark Channel. All other canon material belongs to their respective owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** DC and Marvel Movies where the Heroes are fighting something. It'll make sense later on in the story. :)

*.*.*

Welcome to the conclusion to my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Green Ring_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) This isn't the end of my Origin Series and we're nowhere near done with my Long Series. We've still got a way to go, however long that is. :)

With this part of my fanfic mini-trilogy, the focus this time falls to Andalas, the same mer-hobbit and my OMC that just entered the shores of Crystal City in my previous fanfic, _The Land of Elves and Fairies_. So, we'll see more of what's happening in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens this time around. :)

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

**Previously On 'The Origin Series'**

_**The Beginning of Time Trilogy**_

**A World Torn Apart**

BOOM!

"Now, waste no time. Go! GO!" Janus spoke before her daughter could protest.

Janet looked on at her family and the rest of the order. There were so many lives at stake, all because of her. No! That wasn't it! It was because of Maximus. The rose… the one he plucked… could it be that's what started this whole mess?

Her mind returned to the present. She looked up again, watching a meteor shower draw closer to the earth. She knew it was time to go. She watched Aslan lead her family and the other members of the order through another golden hued light. She ran inside the ship, closing the door behind her. She managed to sit down on one of the bench, right as the strange alien driver piloted the ship into orbit.

The last she saw of the First World was the ground shattering into a million tiny pieces, before blowing up into oblivion.

-x-

_**Before the First Age Anthology**_

**Janet and the Druids Trilogy**

_Moondust_

"Who are you?" Janet asked him, curious.

He [the gentle-hobbit] smiled down at her. She loved that. "I'm Tobias."

~o~

**Origin Tales: Parker Dooley Series**

_The Dark Dragonoid_

"But if we work together, leave this place with the Emperor knowing, I can grant you a new friend. Me! Now, how does that sound, Mr. Dooley?" Qua'ra said, pleased.

"No. Not Parker Dooley. Not anymore." Parker walked towards his bed, looking at it, enraged. "I have a new name now."

"Oh really? What?" Qua'ra asked, impressed.

"Maranguan." Parker said with ease. "My new name is Maranguan."

~o~

**The Rogue Warriors Trilogy**

_The Ice Queen_

The castle reverted to its original state, allowing Janet to see that she and her daughter were back in the Druid's Keep, in the Four Lands.

Janet couldn't believe it. Jacob won, but something didn't add up. "Where's the icicle?" Janet asked, searching the study for the object the Ice Queen had kept on her. She looked up, right as Anabeth pulled out an icicle from a table, along with a note.

"Here's the icicle you wanted. Use it to save Parker Dooley's life. Thank you for helping me out. Jacob," Anabeth read, smiling.

~o~

**The Maranguan Chronicles [Trilogy]**

_Maranguan's Apprentice_

The queen wasn't finished yet with the scarred red dragonoid. "Maranguan, see me tomorrow. We'll discuss your new training. It'll be a grey test to see if you can truly embrace the light and the darkness."

Maranguan nodded.

"You'll spend the night in one of our temporary homes; at least, until arrangements are made for you to stay in one of the grander homes." The queen smirked. "You're our leader now, training under my watch. I am Matriarch and Queen of this village." She added, "We need you here."

"After my betrayal, and Vitiate's, it seems I have no choice," Maranguan said, calming down. The yellow moved into one eye, making him have one yellow eye and one red eye.

"Ah. See? You're changing already," The queen said, nodding to a soldier to lead the scarred red dragonoid to his temporary home. Maranguan looked back at the queen one last time, before finding his way into the house, where he already felt at home.

.

"You see, you're missing the point. Avoidance isn't going to get you anywhere," the Matriarch said, curious. "You are Parker Dooley and you're Maranguan."

"How can I accept myself as Parker Dooley. I don't know live up to that name anymore," Maranguan said, calmly.

"We have to find our place in the world. Yours is learning to both embrace the light and the dark," the Matriarch said, watching him eat the rest of his orange. "One day, you will understand."

There was a pause, one that gave Maranguan some thought. Maybe there was hope. Maybe he could live up to both names, but how? He'd be trapped with two lives in his head… then again, he was already there.

"Maybe I will accept my old name, my true name," Maranguan said, feeling himself become Parker Dooley. "I am Parker and I'm also Maranguan. I want to go back to being Parker Dooley and take on an apprentice."

The Matriarch smiled. "Come with me when you are ready. We need to discuss your training at the gazebo." She walked out of the house, leaving Maranguan – now Parker Dooley – alone.

.

"I would ask you the same question," Aslan approached the half-scarred red dragonoid. "I know we haven't met as often as we would like. I am sorry for not being there when you turned dark. That was my fault. It won't happen again."

"How can I face him? Vitiate? I'm not that strong," Parker said, curtly.

"In time, you will find strength you need to move on, to get out of this place and leave Zafna," Aslan said, calmly. "Your strength lies within you. The fact that you touched both light and dark, as well as your mysterious good-and-evil half, depends greatly on your success." He sighed. "Maranguan is not all that he seems. He may be good, he may be bad. What you do now is up to you.

"Craft your empire. Let it be not of light, nor of darkness, but something in-between," the Great Lion said with confidence.

"I don't know how," the half-scarred red dragonoid said, confused.

"You're already doing it," Aslan said. "Think back on what Maranguan said. The light and the darkness coexist. In time, you will find others like you who are governed by their intuition." He added, "If you truly wish to become that, there is an icicle that Janet and her daughter Anabeth are searching for now. It will help you with this task. It will be scary, it will be dangerous, but I know you can do it."

"I'll try," Parker said, uncertain about this.

"I know you will," he said, calmly. He blew on the dragonoid, forcing Parker back into the folds of his mind. When the dragonoid awoke, he felt better, if not more so. Both he and Maranguan's thoughts were in line now.

Nothing else mattered but this moment, and it made the red dragonoid relieved to find himself again.

~o~

**The Freedom Fighters**

_Return of the Dragonoid_

Aslan waited until the three families – Melena's, Parker's, and Janet's – were gathered around a larger table in the war room, before beginning the meeting. "Welcome." He smiled at them, knowing what they were doing was a suicide mission. "Where you're going is dangerous. I don't ask much of you. This mission is not to defeat Vitiate. I know that is your intention, but someone else will defeat him. He is still too powerful for any of you to face, including you, Parker." He looked at the red dragonoid, hoping he would seek reason. So far, Parker's expression was hardened.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let him win," Parker said, admitting frankly.

"You're still recovering from being the dark lord," Corin told him, shocked. "If you go there now, you'll be vulnerable to Vitiate's attacks! Whether or not he lets us go will be another question."

"I'll ensure he will let you all go," Aslan said. "The Emperor is strong, but not strong enough to combat my powers and that of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea. My Father wouldn't allow it. That I can assure you."

.

_Whack!_

Parker grunted. The force of the stab to his heart sent shockwaves up his spine. He hardly noticed Vitiate stopping, enraged by what he saw. A chilling sensation coursed through Parker's veins. His physical scars healed, but not all of the scars had vanished from his head, body, and tail. He turned around, not by his own will, as he looked at Anabeth, who was smiling at him.

"You're nearly whole again," Anabeth said with a warm-hearted smile. "The icicle seeped inside you. It's gone now!"

"Anabeth, I don't know what to say—" Parker was cut off by Vitiate, who was clearly vexed.

"Enough of this!" Vitiate screamed, blasting another bolt of Force Lightning in the air, targeting his next victim.

Parker spun around, stunned to see his family back away from the blast. All except Eliza! Eliza was standing right in the middle of the target zone, where Vitiate was blasting his Force Lightning at her! "NOOOOOO!" Parker screamed, charging towards Eliza and moving in front of her. He kept his back to Vitiate as the blast of the Force Lightning struck him.

A bright light engulfed the area. Parker felt a strong wave reach his heart, lightening it and making him whole again, now bathed in the power of the Light Side. By the time the blast ended, the room returned to its dimly lit glow, Parker no longer had any physical scars. His irises returned to their usual yellow color. No more swirling red mist in his eyes, too!

They did it. They all did it, including Vitiate! Even if the Sith Emperor didn't sense it… or maybe he did. Either way, Parker Dooley was whole again, no longer bound to the Dark Side, even though he could feel a small amount of darkness linger inside his heart. That little speck was bearable, and he would live with that darkness for the rest of his life, including the part of himself that was Maranguan.

Maranguan would never leave his side. He would always be there, in his twisted, evil-grey manner, guiding him or just being cheeky.

"What?" Vitiate asked, stunned and angry now. "How dare you come in here and betray my trust! Get out! Never return! The lot of you. Really!" He seethed, hoping he at least accomplished something today.

"We did it," Parker chuckled, happily. The expressions on his family were grave. He turned to Eliza. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were closed. There was no pulse. No! She was dead.

.

"Who are you? Are you dead?" Parker asked, stunned.

The hobbit smiled. "I am. And now, you can see the dead, after witnessing your lover killed off. You may not have understood death in the past, but now, you do or are wrapping your head around it. You've seen death more than once, but never quite like this. It's almost ominous."

Parker snarled. Who was this hobbit and why was he mocking him?

"Easy! I'm a friend." The hobbit man said, extending his hand to him. "Tobias, father of Anabeth and husband to Janet. I come with a warning. Not particularly a bad one, but one you'll need to understand in weeks to come, maybe even Ages."

"Why? What do you know?" Parker asked, not liking this hobbit man one bit.

"Don't play coy with me, Parker Dooley," Tobias said, intimidating him. "I recognize your kind. Determined, never thinking about yourself, fighting the good fight! Did you know Eliza has been looking for you this whole time? Anyway, that's beside the point: I come with a warning, and that warning is that in each Age you enter, one of your generation, the masculine type, will look like me and you in hobbit-human form, depending on which form they take."

-x-

_**The First Age Anthology**_

**The Moral Compass Series**

_Bereavement_

"Please!" Qua'ra cried out in the holorecording. "You have to stop this! You don't know what you're doing! Parker will return. You'll see!"

"Parker?" Melisandre chuckled. "His hundredth year hasn't come up yet. The Land of Talking Animals has fallen into nomadic ways, believing their new king will come and save them. I'm afraid your time as the Empress of the Shadow Empire is coming to an end." Melisandre signed a paper, showing it to Qua'ra. "There. I signed it. Now," she took the paper from Qua'ra, "the Shadow Empire will see to its last days the moment your friend and once Emperor, Parker Dooley, shows up. The moment he does, the Shadow Empire will fall. Oh, you'd better prepare for the worst, Qua'ra or should I say Scar-ra? Your tribe of scarred lions and lionesses will be disbanded, your army will be no more, and I will have full control of this planet."

Melisandre sniffed the air. "I may give this world a new name before I go. I shall call it, and the second the Shadow Empire's destroyed, this world will be mine to call, Teremode. It will no longer be Zafna, but Teremode." She smiled, menacingly. "You had better be prepared for the Shapeshifter's Migration. I doubt your army will survive what's coming. Buh bye now!" She walked onto her ship, departing as the holorecording ended with Qua'ra collapsed on her knees in agony.

.

"A good friend wouldn't scare people! That's not how friendships work!" Parker cried, intensely.

Qua'ra laughed. "Wouldn't scare people? Parker, you frightened me when you were Maranguan. Don't forget! That's how our friendship started!" She asked, reasonably, "Parker, if you come out, we can discuss this. Please don't leave me alone again. You'll start a chain reaction that could very well end this Shadow Empire. Is that what you want? To lose the only empire we ever built? What about my family?"

Parker stood up, staring at his friend in agony. "What would you choose? The Shadow Empire will fall either way! It was this way before I came to the First Age! Think about that!" He added, sharply, "We used to be friends, Qua'ra. Are we still like that now?"

Qua'ra nodded. Parker didn't like the silence, but it happened anyway.

"You're treading down a dark path, but I suppose these temples started crumbling before you came," Qua'ra said, knowing she had to let him go. "We're still friends, Parker! Even if you cannot see that yet. I still have a good heart! I didn't abandon you! You left to fight Vitiate, but you didn't return here until now. That was your choice, but it's also my fault that I didn't go with you. So now, we both have to pay the price for our mistakes.

"Go! Learn the truth. Find Alindor. You'll see I'm right," Qua'ra said, watching as a gold-rimmed portal appear behind Parker.

"Thank you. I won't forget this kindness," Parker said, turning to the portal and getting ready to walk through it.

"When you see Aslan," Qua'ra said, getting the light red dragonoid's attention, "tell him I'm sorry it ended this way. I blame Jine for starting this chain reaction, really. It's not your fault."

Parker faced her, knowing she spoke the truth. Even he had to admit that maybe the rumors were untrue about her, that there was still good in her.

"So Jine's responsible for this?" Parker said. Qua'ra nodded. Parker added, "I'll see to it she'll pay for what she's done."

"Just not out of revenge, right?" Qua'ra asked, curiously.

"It won't be out of vengeance, but she will pay for what she did to me and now to you," Parker said, giving her a small grin. "I'll see you soon, and then I'll help you flee this planet before something happens to it."

"Good luck, Parker Dooley. May we meet again," Qua'ra said, watching Parker escape the temple via portal.

~o~

_The Land of Talking Animals_

"Oh, believe me, it was." Alindor shrugged. "Don't worry, it wasn't too bad. I told him how kind you are and how we've raised four beautiful kittens together. My son is now the King of the Land of Talking Animals." He said, looking up at Parker. "He holds the title now, not me. Our family's back to normal."

"Well, not everyone," Jine said, smiling at Parker. "Hello Parker. It's been too long."

Parker stared at her, as if she came out of one of his dreams. His expression turned sour at the memory of being scratched and beaten up by Jine resurfaced. He couldn't stop thinking about the memories, so much so that he growled aggressively, pouncing on Jine and pinning her against a wall. He seemed to do that a lot with people, creatures, and animals. Must have been his signature move.

"Why did you come back? Huh? I thought you were dead!" Parker snarled, his yellow cat-like eyes fiery in angst and aggression.

"Please don't hurt me!" Jine whimpered, not enjoying being pinned to a wall. She screamed, wanting to be free. "What did I do wrong?"

"You'll pay for your crimes," Parker growled, his cat-like eyes nearly turning blood red with rage. "You'll pay for what you did to me. Remember the scars you gave me?" He growled louder, his cat scratch scars revealed on his arms, his legs, his neck, and his face. It made Jine wince. She didn't know what Parker had been through. How much torture had this light red dragonoid seen?

"Parker, set her down! She won't hurt you!" Melisandre called, walking up to Parker from behind.

Parker huffed and puffed. He looked at Jine, seeing the terrified expression on her face. No, no! The pain and memories were flooding back. He acted like a coward before Jine when she beat him up. Now, he was seeing himself in Jine's terrified expression. He set Jine down, his eye color changing back to their friendly shade of yellow.

"I'm sorry," Parker said, softly. He breathed, intense anger in his eyes. "I'm not like you, Jine. I don't scratch someone out of anger, like you did to me." His scars faded on his body and his head, allowing Jine to see the light red dragonoid as he was now: scratch-less. He added, "When I was angry, I was evil. I was Maranguan and Maranguan is someone you don't want to know. He came as a result of all the pain and suffering I had been through." He exhaled. "He's in me. If he gets out, which I fear could happen very soon, at any time, then everyone would know it. They would see the monster I had become and will be again. He created the Shadow Empire and now it's me who sees it fall." He fell silent, leaving the conversation hanging.

"Well done, Parker Dooley. You know how to torture someone well," Melisandre said, getting Parker's attention. "I am Melisandre, the High Queen of the Land of Talking Animals. I trust Aslan sent you here."

~o~

_The Shadow People_

"It's all right," Parker calmed her down. "I made it back safely."

"You're lucky. Aslan would kill me, if he saw the damage done here," Melisandre huffed, trying to get comfortable, but failing to do so. She looked up at Parker, telling him, her heart pounding inside her chest, "Parker, I'm sorry for troubling you. I'm sorry I killed your Shadow Empire. It was my final plan, the last thing I wanted to do was fulfill what Aslan sent me here to do." She breathed in and out, knowing she was about to die. "I'm sorry you took part in making that empire, but I knew it was about to fall."

"Don't worry," Parker said with a sorrowful sigh. "There was fear that the Shadow Empire would fall. Qua'ra predicted it, long before you set out to fulfill your task." He gulped. "I'll tell Qua'ra about you, how you tried to save your kingdom."

Melisandre chuckled weakly. "Tried? I fought for this kingdom. Then, all of a sudden, these Shadow People come in and destroy everything I hold dear. Watch out for them. They could still be lurking inside this castle. Get Jine's family out of here, help them find refuge in this realm! I want those Shadow People gone from this place before it's too late!" She looked at Parker, speaking while drawing her last breath, "Promise me… you'll defeat them." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I promise, but Melisandre…" Parker was too late. Melisandre collapsed in his arms. She was gone, another leopard passed away, no thanks to the Shadow People. Parker had no more words to say, as he set Melisandre's dead body on the stone floor. He turned and looked, watching as a male snow leopard crept out from another rock and wooden plank pile.

It was Davin and he was cackling, cackling as if he too was dying. Davin stared at Parker in amusement, loving this game, this new turn of events. Parker could already tell the male snow leopard was going senile.

"She told you, didn't she? She told you about those Shadow People?" Davin laughed insanely. "They came, they did… those Shadow People! You ought to check on Jine's family! I hear they won't survive long against those wretched creatures!"

The male snow leopard attempted to crawl towards Parker. As he did, Davin collapsed on the stone floor, right beside a red rug. Davin pawed at the rug in a playful manner, not minding who was here with him. Just that his head was pounding and the thought of dying reached his ears.

Parker made his way towards the male snow leopard. As he did, the ceiling collapsed. The light red dragonoid managed to find cover, coughing and sputtering as he pushed wooden planks and rocks off to the side. Dusty and dirty, Parker approached the spot where Davin was. Davin was inches away from his mate. There was no sound from the male snow leopard, no breathing.

Davin was dead and Parker did nothing to prevent this.

.

"Jine? Tracker?" Parker cried in horror. This was bad. This was really, really bad! Wasn't there anything he could do to help them?

"Parker…" Jine lifted her head up a little, only to collapse a moment later, "…save me. I'm sorry…" she drew another breath, sighing in aggravation. Parker knelt beside her, terrified for her health, "…please forgive me… for scratching you up… that day… please… promise me you won't let that happen… to my children… promise me…"

"I promise. I'll get them out of the castle. They'll be safe." Parker said, kindly. He looked at her, telling her sincerely, "I am sorry for threatening you earlier. And… I forgive you, Jine, for what you did to me."

Jine smiled. He loved her smile. It made the world grow lighter. "Thank you and… I forgive you, too. May you live… a long and happy… life." She sighed, her last breath drawn. Her eyes closed. She was gone. Jine was dead, too.

"Parker!" Tracker got Parker's attention. He was on the verge of death. "Take care of my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. See they're out of this castle safe and sound."

"I will. Thank you, Tracker, for everything. You and your wife brought so much life into my life, even though I turned into Maranguan because to it," Parker said, wondering if he said the wrong thing. He looked up as Tracker laughed. The brown Burmese cat collapsed next to his wife. Well, at least they would find peace together.

"I forgive you, Parker. Don't worry about it. Take care of my son, Alindor. He needs you… now more than ever." Tracker drew his last breath, closed his eyes, and was gone.

Alindor only had Ulmayá, his children, and his grandchildren. The golden house cat turned to Parker, asking him, "Parker, what should we do now? Half the kingdom is dead, due to those Shadow People! We'll never survive!"

"We'll get you home safe and sound," Parker said, staring at Alindor.

.

"Who are you?" Parker asked, trembling and turning away from the Shadow Man. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. It was calm, soothing, and curing him. Curing him? These Shadow People could cure people, animals, and creatures? "I thought you were harmful. I thought you were going to hurt me."

"Hurt you? We only kill when we feel threatened. You and your new friends are no threat to us unless you give us a reason to threaten you," the Shadow Man said, firmly.

"We only kill to survive, but Aslan swore we would help shed some light on the situation." The Shadow Woman explained. "We see your heart is pure, but Maranguan is no foe to us. You will come out of this fine, as will Alindor and his peoples, animals, and creatures that roam this land." She answered, finally giving Parker a reason to live. "We aren't Shadow People. We are the Guardians of the Unknown Regions, sworn to protect those who wish us ill and who will help us with our own tasks. We are not from the light or the darkness, but rather in-between both realms. We won't hurt you. We'll come from the Shadow Realm to help you out."

.

"Which explains why you married a human woman," Ulmayá said, smiling fondly at him.

"Yes," Parker smiled back, pleased to hear this, "Yes, that explains a lot. Well, at least I have Halflings in my family tree." He snickered at the memory. The spell he put on Frodo Baggins would wear off soon. He didn't have that much time.

It was settled. He needed to go back to the Chesapeake Manor when all of this was over and done with.

"I love Halflings—Hobbits and humans in general," Parker smiled fondly at the memories and his likes. It gave him something to root for. "They're kind, once you get to know them."

"Of course," Alindor and Ulmayá said in unison.

"Well, good luck," Alindor said, shaking the light red dragonoid's hand again.

"And to you," Parker said, releasing the golden house cat's paw. He looked at the ruined castle ahead, asking the two cats, "So, that's where you're staying next? In Creadon?"

"I think I'll give it a new name," Alindor said with a smirk. He turned to Ulmayá, admitting to her, "We'll give her a new name, this kingdom we're staying at."

"I think the name Creadon's fine for the moment," Ulmayá said, curtly.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Alindor said, his smirk growing wider. He nodded and waved in Parker's direction, telling him, "Don't be a stranger! You're always welcome to stay in the Land of Talking Animals!"

"And with a new king to rule the land, too, no doubt!" Parker said with a light-hearted smile.

"Yes, there's that to consider. Farewell now," Alindor laughed, following his wife, their children, and grandchildren towards the ruined fortress where Creadon stood. It was time to mend the wrongs and hurts, doing what was best for his country.

Alindor would see that Creadon wouldn't fail again. Of this he was sure would happen, for however long it would last.

~o~

_Downfall of the Shadow Empire_

"What are you doing?" the golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia called Aslan interrupted him. Parker looked at the Great Lion with concern.

"I have to find the Hero of Tython and thank him for stopping Vitiate. I have to have closure, after what Vitiate did to me," Parker said, a tear streaming down his smooth, scaly, light red face.

"Ask him yourself," Aslan said, moving out of the way for a Jedi Knight wearing brown and white robes pulled down his hood, revealing short dark brown hair, pale skin, and rugged features.

"I am the Hero of Tython," the Jedi Knight said in introduction. "I hear you've been looking for me, Parker Dooley. I'm impressed. I thought I was the only one willing to stop Vitiate, bring him down, and give him the right path. I defeated him, but I didn't want to. It's not a Jedi's place to seek revenge, as I well know."

Parker smiled. This was the closure he'd been looking for.

"If there's anything I can do to assist you, I'll do it," the Jedi Knight said, curiously.

"No," Parker shook his head. Although, he really needed the Jedi Knight's help. "Wait. There is someone who needs our help. Qua'ra. Qua'ra Holdo. She lives on the planet Zafna, and this planet is about to turn into a barren, broken landscape called Teremode unless we get her out of there. My coming to the planet Zafna changed everything. Now, I'm about to lose my empire for good, the one Qua'ra's ruling now. It's a neutral empire. It's called the Shadow Empire. Can you help me?"

"I'll do what I can, but I cannot promise that everyone makes it out alive," the Jedi Knight said, concerned. "Still, we have to help. All of them. If there are survivors, I'll see to it they are unharmed and taken to the med centers."

"Thank you," Parker said, shaking the Jedi Knight's hand. "Thank you for doing this. It gives me comfort and closure knowing you are here and Vitiate's not."

"Don't underestimate him. Even as powerful as he was, he was no match for me," the Jedi Knight said, bluntly. "I had help defeating Vitiate, and now I will help you out with the migration. After that, I must go back to the Jedi Council on Tython and see what needs to be done there."

"As you should," Aslan said, bluntly. He turned to a larger gold-rimmed portal, opening to up to reveal pearly-white temples on the planet Zafna. The centermost temple that had a crack in its stone walls. "But now, we cannot wait for much longer. The planet Zafna's about to change. Hurry back, both of you. Get Qua'ra and her family out of Zafna, before it becomes Teremode. I'll see to it the scarred lions and lionesses, along with anyone else, leaves the planet safely and reaches this realm, too."

"Come on, Parker Dooley. Let's go!" The Jedi Knight said, darting towards the portal and disappearing through it.

Parker huffed. He didn't like wasting time, but now it was imperative that he find Qua'ra and her family, get them off the planet Zafna, before its change. He ran forward, smacking into the portal, and landing on the other side.

He was back on Zafna, right as the ground shook and shifted. That was not good. Not good at all. Oh, where were Qua'ra and her family? He needed to find them. NOW!

.

Parker looked at his surroundings. The temples on Zafna… they were collapsing. He looked up at the pearly-white temple standing before him and the marketplace looming below it. This temple, too, was falling apart. Oh no! He recognized this temple. That only meant one thing: Qua'ra and her family were inside!

He rushed past a couple of people and scarred lions and lionesses on his way inside the temple. After dodging a couple of corridors, he made it inside the large war room with its grand holoterminals. There was Qua'ra, sitting with her family. They locked eyes, causing Qua'ra to stand up.

"Come on!" Parker cried, just as another pillar fell in front of him. He moved out of the way before that occurred. He looked up at Qua'ra, watching her and her siblings, along with their children and grandchildren, darted out of the war room with the light red dragonoid following closely behind them.

Onwards, they journeyed down the corridors. The temple was collapsing in on itself. Parker searched for a portal, anything to help them out. At last, he found one! There was a gold-rimmed portal, revealing the Portal Realm on the other side. Parker dived through the portal, landing safely back on the Portal Realm's grassy field.

He looked up as Qua'ra made it through the portal, along with her children. She looked around, noticing Melena followed her next, as did Tack, Kat'ka, and Kat'ka's children and grandchildren. Qua'ra's grandchildren joined them, one mother carrying an infant.

Everyone was here. Well, almost everyone.

Qua'ra turned her attention to the portal. Zeena was still darting down the corridors. She had to hurry and fast!

"Come on, Zeena! It's not that far now!" Qua'ra said, reaching out to grab her, just as Melena pulled her back.

The temple collapsed in on itself. Zeena let out a cry, transforming into a lioness right as the temple's roof fell in. The image went black, right as Zeena looked up at her sister, while laying under a fallen pillar. Another pillar fell, followed by the roof smashing on her. The portal vanished, leaving Qua'ra confused, then shocked.

Zeena. Her sister Zeena was… dead.

.

Kat'ka joined Qua'ra a moment later, taking in their surroundings. "I'm sorry. I know Zeena meant the world to us. She's not gone. Look!" She pointed out Zeena walking around and playing with the scarred lions and lionesses. Qua'ra couldn't believe it! Zeena was alive! Or was she? There was a head wound from Zeena's injuries, but that faded fast.

"Is—Is she alive?" Qua'ra asked, excited.

"No," Aslan said, curtly. "No, she's dead. She died in the temple." Qua'ra looked down at the grassy field. She hated to hear that. "Are you angry? It's all right to release your emotions. I know how hard it must be for you."

"Zeena's dead and now there's one less of my family alive," Qua'ra said, calmly. "The Shadow Empire's fallen. I'll be a disgrace to those who know me and those who don't know me, if they already figured that out." She folded her arms, admitting. "I don't know about Melena. She seems all right with keeping her name intact. But for me… I'd rather be called Scar-ra. I'm shedding my old name. Parker can remember me by it. I'll let him call me Qua'ra from now on, too, if that's what he decides. But for everyone else, I'm Scar-ra and I will change into my scarred lioness form, in memory of my husband Gore."

"As you should," Gore Holdo, who was now a scarred lion, replied in a kind voice. "Valo's choosing to call himself Valentino now. Just Valentino. He's shed his old name, too. I myself have a new name, too. It's Gore. Just Gore. No last name."

Scar-ra chuckled, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't let Zeena go. It was too soon! She had to mourn for her youngest sister! It was the only way to get over her pain quicker… or not. She could mourn in her own time. For now, it seemed everyone was focused on other conversations… this was just too hard on her right now.

.

Parker turned, jumping upon seeing Frodo Baggins approach him. Frodo still looked like he was in his tweens to his early thirties.

"Frodo, what a surprise!" Parker said, seeing the smug look on Frodo's face.

"You cast that spell on me, remember?" Frodo asked, seriously. He recovered, slyly, "Don't worry, Parker. Aslan's made sure that every Age I pass through, I become young and I forget for a moment what happened to me in the previous Ages. You don't need to cast a spell on me for that. It's already done."

"Look, I'm sorry I did that, but you spoke so much, told too much information, and you thought I would betray you! You're my descendant, remember?" Parker asked, curtly.

Frodo chuckled. "I do remember. I forgive you, in spite of what you did. I'm not a bad person. I'm a good person, who happens to be your descendant."

-x-

_**The Second Age Anthology**_

**The Chesapeake Manor Duology**

_The Haunted Manor_

"Wait! We can do this the proper way! Let's make a deal!" Delphi cried, stopping the merman from his kill. Sera snapped her fingers, facing Delphi with a sinister, creepy look. Delphi didn't like this.

"So, what do you suggest we do? We let him live?" Sera asked, harshly. "Parker's a liability. He's in our way. Don't you think Aslan wouldn't have sent him here for no reason. We don't need him! We don't need Parker Dooley around anymore. So, why let him live?"

"Because you might regret killing him." Delphi said, serious. "Parker needs to stay alive. He did not come here for a death sentence. He deserves to live."

"His time is up. Don't you know that?" Sera said, cringing. She turned to the merman, telling him, "Kill him. Kill the dragonoid or I'll do it myself."

"NO!" a golden-brown Lion, the Great Lion of Narnia, Aslan intervened. The Lion made his way towards the light red dragonoid, blocking the merfolk from attempting to kill Parker. "Parker Dooley stays alive!"

"But Aslan, Parker Dooley's time is up, isn't it? Why do you need him now?" Sera asked, curiously.

"Because I care about this dragonoid. He stays alive. If we kill him before his time is up, and even then, I will keep regenerating him until the proper moment. But that is not now," Aslan said, sharply. "If you kill him, you might very well begin a chain reaction. And we are not killing him now."

Sera was confused. What did he mean?

"So, what do you suggest?" Sera asked, confused.

"A life for a life," Aslan said, curtly.

.

"Delphi, wait! STOP!" Sera cried, as Delphi neared the baby crib.

Right as Delphi touched the crib, it and the baby vanished, leaving the room bare. Delphi looked at Sera, surprised she was walking and wearing a grey dress. Sera growled at him, pulling out a knife from behind her back.

"You took our son away from us! You'll pay!" Sera screamed, furious.

"I—I didn't do anything! I just touched the crib! It's not my fault!" Delphi winced, ducking out the way before Sera slashed at him.

"I will kill you, Delphi. You will pay for your crimes," Sera said, fuming.

"Crimes?" Delphi asked, shocked. "What crimes did I do?"

"Owning this manor was your biggest mistake, Delphi. Now, you will suffer for your crimes," Sera said, tossing the knife up in the air, before slashing Delphi across the throat.

Delphi did his best to breathe, but he couldn't. He drew his last breath, collapsing on the floor in a bloody mess. His eyes remained opened, frightened. He was dead.

.

"What did I do?" Dalpha cried, zipping out of Mara's room as best he could.

The baby crib vanished, as soon as he touched it. Mara fumed, slashing his arm with her sharp fingernails. Dalpha struggled to keep his arm from bleeding, but ended up collapsing in the hallway after losing so much blood. He was lightheaded, unable to control his breathing. The colors swam across his vision.

What was he to do? Sweat poured down his face and chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. What did Mara put on her fingernails? Nail polish?

"Mara, please," Dalpha said, as Mara zoomed towards him. "I didn't know that would happen. I didn't mean to lose our child, our son." He winced, not knowing what was going on.

"I know. Shush!" Mara pressed her index finger to Dalpha's lips. "This will all be over soon enough."

"What are you—talking about?" Dalpha asked, screaming as Mara sunk her teeth deep into his throat. He screamed so loud the house was disturbed, as were the servants. They didn't know what to do, but one thing was clear: Dalpha had been killed.

.

"No! A deal's a deal. You shall not harm these two," Aslan said, referring to Parker and Frodo, who stared in shock and confusion. They didn't understand. Why weren't they dead?

Sera pointed to Parker and Frodo, telling Aslan, "These two shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be kept alive! Especially Parker Dooley! When I come back, they will pay for their sufferings they endured at this manor. They're the ones that started this path. They must pay for their crimes."

"Yes, but you will only be an apparition to them," Aslan told Sera, giving her her sentence. "You and Mara will haunt this manor. I am giving you the chance to live in an in-between world, between the living and the dead. There is a price that must be paid. Your weapons will seal your fates. Sera, for you shall become the Scissors Lady." He looked at Sera as she screeched. She dropped her knife, right as her fingernails sprouted scissor blades. Aslan turned to Mara, telling her, "And you Mara shall become the Hidden Lady or the Lady of Shadows." He watched Mara's fingernails extend, growing sharper the longer she screamed. Was this to be their fate?

Sera shrieked. She stared at Parker and Frodo with bloodlust in her eyes. How was she to live in an apparition world, a spirit world? She snarled, heading towards Parker and Frodo with her new weapons intact. She prepared for the final blow, leaped into the air, and almost had the, if Aslan didn't block her path, roaring at her.

"Go Parker, Frodo! I'll see you soon!" Aslan cried, roaring at the front doors, causing them to open.

.

"What are the boys' names?" Parker asked, confused.

"Delphi and Dalpha told me, before their wives killed them, that Delphi's son is Andalis, while Dalpha's son is Andalas," Aslan said, helping Frodo and Parker remember the boys' names.

Frodo rolled his eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Right. That won't get confusing," Frodo said, wondering why Delphi and Dalpha would choose baby names that sounded so similar. Maybe it was to honor their names. Frodo couldn't tell. Maybe that was all right.

"It's to honor Delphi and Dalpha. They wanted to give these names to their sons, to remember them by," Aslan said, curtly.

Frodo rolled his eyes. He nodded in understanding. "I suppose that makes sense.

~o~

**The Green Ring Trilogy**

_The Land of Hobbits and Dwarves_

But which one should she pick?

Come on through! A second whisper, a masculine voice, blew in her ear, before disappearing into one of the portals.

The… the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves portal called out to her. The longer Melissa turned her gaze to this golden, dark brown rimmed portal, the more alive it'd become. In time, in a manner of moments, the portal's invisible hands reached out to her, grabbing her arms and legs, forcing her body to go through a brilliant flash of golden-white light. She could not stop this light from coming, nor the sudden darkness that followed.

By the time the light and the darkness ended, Melissa found herself laying on the grassy ground at dawn's first light. Melissa stared at the grass, realizing it was a dark green color, quite like grass she had seen out on the fields as she drove past them.

She was not home, but neither was she on the Renaissance Faire grounds. Oh, where had she landed?

.

"Are you lost, miss?" a fair masculine voice broke Melissa's train of thought. Melissa turned and faced the same man she glimpsed at by the pool. His hand rested against the tree, right above her, leaving her in a shocked state of mind. The hobbit man looked at her in candor, and yet there was something about him that interested her. However, the hobbit man stared suspiciously at her, as if she interrupted his quiet solitude. "I see you were snooping at me. Trying to catch a glimpse of me? Do I frighten you, miss…"

"Melissa… Fickle," Melissa said, stumbling over her words.

The hobbit man smirked, admitting freely, "Well, that is an unusual name." He extended a hand to her in introduction, "I'm Andalis, the son of a hobbit and a mermaid. Pleased to meet you."

.

"What do you two know about our parents?" Andalas asked Parker and Frodo, curious about what they knew, what they researched about their parents.

Parker smiled. He looked at Frodo, watching the gentle-hobbit as he spoke to the group again, "We do, actually," Frodo said, facing the light red dragonoid, admitting bluntly, "In fact, Parker knows the story better than I do."

Parker nodded. "Yes, I know it. Frodo and I met Delphi and Dalpha, your fathers Andalis, Andalas, at the Chesapeake Manor. Delphi was all right, kind even, but Dalpha seemed a little mad. They were good hobbits, by the way, but Dalpha always jumped first before Delphi ever could. Well, Sera and Mara came to the Chesapeake Manor during my rapid shapeshifting, which occurred the day after Frodo and I stayed there. It was on this day that a ball was held and Frodo and I passed out from eating jello the merfolk fed us.

"Sera could have killed me that day, but Aslan saved my life. The guests weren't so fortunate, but Frodo was kept safe, too. Delphi and Dalpha married your mothers, then they gave birth to you both an hour later. It was only after Aslan warned Delphi and Dalpha about what would happen next, that they went into your mothers' rooms. You two disappeared, Sera and Mara got angry, and killed their husbands. Whether it was out of shame or revenge, I do not know. It could have been because you two disappeared as well."

Parker sighed, adding one final detail, "Frodo and I spent the next nineteen years researching Sera and Mara's family tree. We found out they, too, were also born from royalty. I used to be an emperor of the Shadow Empire, before I gave up that title and position, before the Shadow Empire fell and the planet Zafna became the barren, broken landscape Teremode. That still doesn't mean there isn't royal blood in my family tree or Frodo's for that matter. Now, it's official. You two, Andalis and Andalas, are from royal blood. Your home lies out in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens, unless you plan on settling elsewhere."

"We have a choice?" Andalas asked, curious about this new endeavor.

"That means we can make that school dream come true!" Melissa told Andalis, smiling as he kissed her forehead again so affectionately.

"A school dream?" Andalas asked her, confused.

"It's a long story," Andalis admitted with a smile.

~o~

_The Land of Elves and Fairies_

One snow leopard shook her head, leaving the other cats in disarray. She turned to the three travelers, telling them, "Forstead died of natural causes. It is not your fault."

"Won't some people, some animals, blame us for what happened? He was just fine minutes ago! He collapsed! It's all our faults!" Andalis cried, teary eyed.

The snow leopard shook her head. "No. It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." She added, staring at Forstead's body as it was hauled away by the talking animals, "This was his last walk through the courtyard. Be grateful he got to see you three when he could." She told Andalis, calmly, "You are our king now. What will you do with your time here with us?"

Andalis looked at the courtyard. There were so many talking animals staring at him, waiting to see what he would do next. He couldn't possibly take care of all of them! Then again, being king was what he wanted. He already had a few things in mind, including starting up that school and college idea that he and Melissa had in mind.

He turned now to the snow leopard, telling her, "We change the name of this kingdom from Forsythia to Aster. It's my kingdom now. My realm. And I will do whatever it takes to protect you all and invite outsiders to this land, where they can stay and live alongside us. I will make this happen."

"Then the law is changed. Welcome to your new home," the snow leopard said, bowing before him, as did the other talking animals.

Andalis could hardly put into words what was going on. All he knew now was that he got what he wanted. He was King of the Land of Talking Animals and that was all that mattered.

.

"You may say your vows. Then the crown will be bestowed upon Melissa and the wedding rings will be passed to you both," Aslan said, calmly.

Andalis turned to Melissa, telling her, "Melissa, ever since you saw me, watched me that day, not a day has gone by when I wondered what it would be like if we were wed. That's beside the point! Anyway, somehow, I've always known we would be wed. We were meant to be together. That's all there is to it. This is not just happening for no reason. It's the way things are. I just want us to be together before something else happens to us. That's all I need, to be your husband and your support. And if, in the end, we're parted, just know that we will be reunited again."

"Andalis," Melissa said, her heart pounding, "ever since we met, my life has changed in a lot of ways and so fast. I thought my life would be the same before I came to the First World Renaissance Faire. That is, until I met you. Now, and my feelings for you have not changed, I still want to be the rock in your life, someone you can count on when times are hardest. I will do my best to be your wife and lover, supporter and just being there for you. I love you, Andalis. I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you," Andalis stated with an affectionate smile.

Melissa and Andalis turned to Aslan, who nodded to the same faun to crown Melissa. Melissa bowed her head as the gold circlet was presented to her. The faun placed the circlet on her head, letting her know that she was officially the Queen of the Land of Talking Animals. Melissa smiled as the faun nodded and walked away.

Andalis smiled as well, grateful this part of the wedding ceremony-coronation ceremony for Melissa was almost over. He turned and watched as a ring-bearer passed to him and Melissa their wedding rings. Andalis gulped, placing the gold band on Melissa's right ring finger, while Melissa placed the second gold band on Andalis' right ring finger. The happy couple turned to Aslan as he spoke to them again.

"And with that, I pronounce you man and wife," Aslan said, facing Andalis again. "Andalis, you may now kiss your bride."

Andalis chuckled, approaching Melissa and kissing her on the lips. It was over. Andalis and Melissa were wed.

.

"Come on, Dalpha! Anything's better than observing the sea! What's it going to do for you?" Delphi complained.

"Shh! I'm busy," Dalpha said, staring at the water. He looked on as a flaming red-haired mermaid and her silver-haired sister poked their heads out of the water. "Whoa!" Dalpha said in awe, moving back as the two mermaids changed form, becoming young human women. The silver-haired woman was donned in a silver dress, while the flaming red-haired woman was donned in a pink dress. Dalpha was entranced by the flaming red-haired woman, asking her in interest, "Who are you?"

The flaming red-haired woman stroked his jawline, telling him, "My name is Mara and you are safe with us."

"We are the good merfolk. My father warned us that if something went wrong, we might very quickly to turn against you," the silver-haired woman proclaimed. "My name is Sera or Seraphina. We won't hurt you. We come to deliver a message." She passed to Delphi a casing with a deed and keys inside.

"What's this?" Delphi asked, confused.

"The deed to the Chesapeake Manor. The manor used to belong to Aslan, before he passed it to the Elves, followed by the Merfolk. The manor belongs to Aslan. Only he can see its fate," Sera said in interest.

"What happens if you turn wicked?" Dalpha asked, getting Sera's attention.

Sera snarled, showing off her razor-sharp teeth. "Never underestimate a mermaid." She turned to Delphi, admitting, "Just so you know, if Parker Dooley returns with Frodo Baggins, we will be aggressive. Parker's the one who messed up the way things were at the Chesapeake Manor. He was the one who knocked Frodo out in the First Age and the merfolk are very upset about the shift in balance," she said, "Well, as long as Parker Dooley is part of your family, the Chesapeake Manor will not be safe for either of you or our children. One day, a choice must be made: either one of your sons stays on land, or the other son goes to sea. They will have that choice."

She paused. "I cannot prevent these events from happening. I only know is that your sons will choose either the land or the sea. We cannot change our bloodlines. I hope to wed one of you one day. It is fated that we will. Don't worry about Parker. We'll take care of him. Frodo must stay alive. That is the only part that concerns us."

"And should anything happen to our family, we will take care of that, too," Mara said.

"What happens if you land in an in-between world?" Dalpha asked, curiously.

"Oh, there's more than one way around it. Aslan cannot keep merfolk trapped in a realm between the living and the dead. We're either alive or we're dead," Mara said with a shrug.

"Remember those words and pray that anyone else hears this message, for your safety as well as ours," Sera said, making her statements clear.

.

"You lied to me," Andalas said, fuming. "You said that Sera and Mara were evil. Parker said that, too!"

"Parker and I said that Sera and Mara killed your father and your uncle. We had no idea what they were after. They certainly behaved evil," Frodo admitted, truthfully.

Andalas slapped the water's surface, frustrated. He hated the fact that no one was what they seemed! Was this true? Did Sera and Mara go into a frenzy back at the Chesapeake Manor? Is that why they killed his father and his uncle? Now, he wanted more than anything to meet up with his mother and his aunt. Maybe he could meet his grandfather, too, who was the King of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens.

Yes! That's what he would do! He would learn the truth from his grandfather and get this over with! Surely, nothing could go wrong! He turned towards the water, ready to dive in, when he heard Frodo speak, causing him to look back at him.

"Andalas, wait!" Frodo cried, getting the lad's attention. "I know I can't stop you. This isn't my fault. I didn't see or witness what Sera and Mara did to your father and your uncle."

Andalas gulped. He hated doing this, but he knew his path and Frodo's path were split. "I'm sorry, Frodo. I have to go." He chuckled, "But hey, all waters connect to all worlds, don't they?"

Frodo shrugged, smiling at him. "Yeah, they do." He said one last word to his ancestor, "Be careful. We'll meet up again someday!"

"Find Andalis, Melissa, and Parker. Tell them I went to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens!" Andalas vowed to the gentle-hobbit who raised him.

Frodo nodded in confirmation.

"Stay safe. I'll tell them where you've gone," Frodo said, curtly. Andalas nodded. This was for the best. At least, they were getting somewhere.

"Good luck. I'm going to miss you," Andalas said, retreating further out to sea.

"I'll miss you, too. Farewell," Frodo said, calmly, waving to him.

Andalas nodded, diving into the water at last, leaving Frodo collapsing on his knees in shock. They did it. They went their separate ways. There was only one thing left: head back to the tree and find a way back to the Land of Elves and Fairies, before something else happened to them.

.

The flaming red-haired mermaid swam away from the net, so delighted to be out of there and happier to meet her savior. "Who are you?"

"I'm Andalas," Andalas said, kindly, "I'm the son of Mara and the prince of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. At least, that's what I've heard and seen."

"You!" the flaming red-haired mermaid said, startled by him. "You're the famous Andalas everyone's talking about! News spread about your coming from the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves! I heartedly thought those rumors to be just rumors."

"Yes, that's the one," Andalas said with a light-hearted smile. "And may I trouble you for your name, lass?"

"It's Rosetta," Rosetta said with a warm smile. She gestured to the open ocean. "Would you like to swim? I'm sure we'll have much to talk about."

"Oh, that's fine. I was just leaving," Andalas said, swimming away from her.

.

Andalas swam out of the blue-rimmed portal, happy to be away from it. He looked back at Rosetta as she and the mermen soldiers, King Rupert's guards, made their way through the portal, too, before it vanished. Andalas swam around, hoping to find something interesting in these new waters. He turned his gaze up towards the surface, spotting a sparkling city that looked to be made from shimmering crystals, complete with rounded rooftops.

It was Crystal City. He was here.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Crystal City

Crystal City was massive. It rounded towers and city platforms stood along the coastline between the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves and out to Sea in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. Crystal City was known as a port city, bringing in fresh fish and shrimp wherever they could be found.

Sea life hung around Crystal City, welcoming newcomers and travelers to its retreat whenever they wanted fish to eat. The locals didn't mind the fishing, for it was well and ripe for the harvest during the spring and summer times, with fall and winter providing local crops, as well as crops from the Sea.

This was the Merfolk and Sirens' home away from home. This was King Rupert's land.

.

Andalas swam towards shore, spotting the white sandy beach he was about to set foot on. Andalas resembled Frodo Baggins and the light red dragonoid, Parker Dooley, when Parker was in his human-hobbit form. Andalas had bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet. As a merman—or rather a mer-hobbit—Andalas had a smooth, scaly blue tail. He was bare chested in his merman form.

He looked at his new mermaid friend Rosetta. She had a smooth, scaly salmon colored tail, flaming red hair, pale skin, and was donned in a red seashell mermaid bra. Just looking at her fair features, Andalas was in love. However, he knew he would have to prove himself to her, if he wanted to get anywhere in this life.

He was a prince, Prince of the Merfolk and Sirens. It was his duty to seize the throne, before someone took it. But who would take the throne from him?

"Andalas," Rosetta got his attention, "there's something you should know. Your Aunt Sera already has a champion, a knight of this realm, the Land of Merfolk and Sirens, to challenge you. He's not destined for the crown."

"Then why is he taking on this responsibility?" Andalas asked, seriously. "If he's not taking my throne, then—"

"It's a standard procedure. King Rupert had to go through this trial when he took the throne. All princes must take this vow in our realm, before they earn their status. Don't worry. Sera's knight won't pommel you too badly," Rosetta said, as she swam towards shore.

"I don't know," Andalas said, following Rosetta towards the surface.

As soon as they breached the water's surface, Andalas' tail turned to legs. His clothes returned, but his breeches were a dark green color and his tunic was as white as the white sandy beach. He looked at Rosetta, finding she wore a bright red dress and was smiling at him. The merman soldiers that followed them were donned in gold-plated and silver-plated armor. Rosetta and these soldiers, King Rupert's guards, also had legs instead of tails.

Andalas looked ahead with a grin. He hadn't known merfolk were capable of transitioning between the Land and the Sea. It was pretty cool. He looked on as they climbed up the flight of wooden stairs. It was miraculous he and the others were dry, while their legs dried off faster than he thought. He looked at Rosetta in amazement, stunned when he looked ahead and spotted an elderly man with pale skin that was slightly tanned and a white beard, staring at them from his throne. The way this elderly man, wearing his golden crown on his head, grinned mischievously at Andalas made the poor gentle-hobbit nervous.

What did this man want from him? Wait. Was this elderly man the Merfolk King?

"Greetings Andalas!" the Merfolk King announced, intrigued by him. "I am King Rupert. Welcome to my realm."

Andalas stopped and looked at him. Yes, there was something not right with this king. Still, Andalas wanted to please him. It was about the only thing he could do.

"Your mother Mara speaks much about you, and how you look like Parker Dooley and that Halfling Frodo Baggins," King Rupert said, interested.

"She did?" Andalas asked, confused. "Well, I'll try to be a good king."

"Try. You do it! You have to prove yourself to me that you will be a good king," King Rupert said, clicking his fingers as a man with pale skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and donned in silver armor, approached him.

"Who is this?" Andalas asked, nervously.

"I am Orm, the Current King of Atlantis in the Third Age," Orm said, causing Andalas to chuckle.

"This is who I'm facing?" Andalas asked, jokingly.

"Do you judge me? You'd be surprised," Orm said with confidence. "I am going to take you down and show you what it takes to become the ruler of your kingdom."

"You're not going to take my crown, are you Orm?" Andalas asked, warily.

"Oh, I'm going to do much more than take your crown. For you see, my people are no threat to your kind, but you may push my buttons. I'll see you in the ring," Orm said, walking away with his intentions held high.

Andalas watched Orm leave, his confidence draining. He really was fighting this guy? Surely, this must be a joke. Why did he have to face Orm?

"Oh, don't worry, Andalas. He could very well beat you down," Rosetta said, standing next to him.

Andalas raised an eyebrow in her direction. "So, what weapon do I use? A triton?"

"Don't underestimate the merfolk," Rosetta said, calmly. "You're your mother's son. Surely, some of her talents, that Aslan gave to her, reside in you. That is, if you're bold enough to figure out your talents firsthand, while in the ring." She walked into the city, hardly looking back at him.

Andalas shrugged, not knowing what else to say. He turned his gaze to King Rupert, who smiled at him, as his throne was carried by four muscular men. Great. Andalas wondered if there was any hope for him.

*.*.*

**References:**

Orm is the Sea King of Atlantis in the DC movie "Aquaman".


	3. Reunited

Parker Dooley sat on a wooden chair, complete with its own fluffy red pillow serving as the chair's cushion. He gazed out the window, lost in his imagination, wondering when he and his family, his descendants, might travel to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens.

They had to catch Andalas, before the gentle-hobbit did something foolish.

.

Parker was a dragonoid with a thin, muscular frame, a lizard-like, humanoid body, and a dragon-like head. He had smooth, scaly light red skin, a short snout with a tipped end pointed up towards the sky, yellow cat-like eyes, three-fingered frills, with black tips at the ends, on either side of his head, long furry red ears, and a pair of short, grey, wavy, curvy horns. He had black claws, resembling fingernails and toenails, that were retracted, due to him not fighting in any battles. His black spikes ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet. His chest was yellow and covered up by a white shirt, while he also wore dark brown breeches and a long grey cloak.

As Maranguan, when Parker was in his evil/grey/neutral dragonoid form, his eyes were red, while the whites in his eyes had a pinkish hue. He had bruises, burns, and long jagged cuts all over his body, tail, head, and face. When he returned to the light side, becoming good again, these burns, bruises, and cuts vanished, while the whites in his eyes did return, but there was a twist to his eyes: as he regained the yellow in his cat-like eyes, swirling red mist enveloped the yellow in his irises, reminding him that he was neither from the light nor the darkness. He just was himself and that was all there was to it.

As for his human-hobbit form, as it was mentioned earlier, Parker resembled the hobbit and his descendant Frodo Baggins, but also his hobbit brother-in-law Tobias, Parker's great-grandson Terrence Dooley, and his other descendants Delphi, Dalpha, Andalis, and Andalas. It was Tobias himself who claimed that he would come back to Parker in many forms throughout the Ages. Parker just didn't realize what that meant until he started seeing his descendants, who all looked a lot like him in his human-hobbit form, even though they were hobbits, for the most part.

As more creatures entered his family tree, Parker wondered how Frodo would react to this and what he would become. Maybe Frodo could shapeshift into different forms. Maybe he couldn't. Or maybe Frodo would shapeshift into only one form. Either way, Parker couldn't wait to hear news from him, if there was anything to tell!

.

Parker returned his gaze to Frodo, Andalis, and Melissa. Melissa, a fair young lass in her late twenties with brunette hair, green eyes, pale skin, and donned in a blue dress, arrived at a crucial time in the second Seven Realms. The fact that Melissa was now wed to Andalis meant that Parker's bloodline could continue. Parker had a good feeling that what she brought with her, to revolutionize the Land of Talking Animals and make it the most advanced society yet, was quite the feat! He couldn't wait to see what new changes awaited the Land of Talking Animals, now that Melissa and Andalis were ruling over the land, making it their own kingdom at that!

Still, Parker feared the merfolk bloodline would continue long after Andalis was gone. The mermaid Sera, with her flowing silver hair and donned in a grey, tattered dress, was his mother and princess of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. What child would Andalis and Melissa bring to these three families, united by the couple's marriage? What future awaited them, now that the merfolk had claims to the throne at the Land of Talking Animals, too, besides Parker's bloodline?

With the golden house cat, Prince Lockslear, gone, a distant descendant of the cream-colored Oriental Cat Jine and her brown Burmese Cat husband Tracker, as well as being a direct descendant of the golden house cat Alindor, who helped restore the Land of Talking Animals after resuming his rightful place as King of the realm, there was no telling what the future held for Parker and his descendants.

Parker just hoped that Lockslear would come to his senses and return to the Land of Talking Animals, if not in that realm, then at least Parker hoped that Lockslear would send a message to the new King and Queen of the Land of Talking Animals that he made it out okay… or so Parker hoped was the case.

.

Parker continued staring out the window, watching a few songbirds fly by. He jumped upon seeing six doves—three white doves, two brown, spotted doves, and one mourning dove—fly towards the castle window. He let out a soft scream as the six doves landed on the stone window sill, staring at him and letting out cooing sounds to him.

Parker was enthralled by these doves, wondering if they could talk, too!

"Hullo," Parker said to the doves, adapting to Frodo's way of saying 'hello'. He asked the doves, curiously, "Can you sing for me? Or do you have a message you want to deliver to me?"

The doves looked at him in interest, flying away except for the mourning dove. The mourning dove delivered to him a scroll, before she flew away, too. He took the scroll, opening it, and discovering a note inside.

_Parker,_

_It's been too long since we last spoke! The other spirits would have us meet in person, but this is too important not to send a note by doves to you! I miss you. I hope you can find love one day. If you cannot, and I know that dragonoids are mated to their soulmates for life, but I just want you to know that it's fine. You can date again. Just don't forget about me. If you do, I fear you won't last before you pass on from the world, entering my own as Aslan predicted._

_Aslan's keeping you alive for a reason. So, I hope you're doing okay in the Land of Talking Animals._

_We'll speak more soon!_

_Your darling human wife,_

_Eliza Bowler-Dooley_

Parker smirked, loving Eliza's message to him. He sighed, knowing her words were correct about dragonoids. Even with his human wife now in spirit form, they shared a bond, a connection, that could never break. If it did break, then he would surely die! Aslan made sure to keep him alive through. But still, Parker would keep his vow to Eliza. He wouldn't forget her, but he would let her know if he did start dating again… or she would find out about his activities either way, since she was a spirit.

Still, he would make sure that she was happy, and so was he. That's all that mattered. Parker hoped he didn't lose his wife, if he ever decided to date again. He sighed in longing. Maybe the Third Age would do him better, if he found a stable home and someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Only time would tell how that would work out. He just hoped that neither he nor Eliza would be hurt in the process.

.

"Parker," Frodo asked, approaching the light red dragonoid, "are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

_Let me out to play!_ Maranguan's sinister voice slithered in and out of Parker's head, nearly making the light red dragonoid panic. Parker relaxed, nearly finding his eyes turned red. The red in his irises soon left him, restoring to their natural yellow color, but the swirling red mist in his irises stayed that way for a couple of seconds, before vanishing from sight.

"Whoa!" Frodo said, stunned by Parker's eye transformation. "Does that… happen when you go evil?"

Parker nodded, doing his best to relax. "It's Maranguan. He wants to come out to play, but I'm not letting him. Not yet. I don't know what he'll do, but I just want you to find a way to bring me back, if you must. I don't want to lose. Maranguan's growing stronger. I need to keep better watch of him."

"So, that's why your eyes went red," Frodo said, astonished.

Parker nodded again. "Yes, so it would seem." He looked up at Frodo, noticing the poor gentle-hobbit was shuffling his feet. Something was on Frodo's mind. "Do you have something on your mind? It's all right. You can tell me anything. I'll listen."

"I learned how to shapeshift," Frodo said, concerned, "at Pixie Hollow. The realm—Pixie Hollow—is connected to the Land of Elves and Fairies! I didn't know I could do that! I already shapeshifted twice, knowing it would leave an imprint on my mind, should Aslan make me forget again, before the Third Age comes to pass!" He sighed, announcing bluntly, "Parker, what should I do? I don't know what'll happen to me, if Aslan does make me forget. It's not easy having your mind wiped all over again. I know I've been going through a lot. I mean, you started it after all, didn't you?"

"Frodo, I don't know if your mind was wiped before we met the first time at the Chesapeake Manor. I didn't know that because I didn't witness it!" Parker said, speaking the truth. He added, "Frodo, if you know your mind was wiped before you met me the first time, then you probably experienced a double mind wipe." He shrugged. "It's the only way to explain it."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Frodo apologized, his bright blue eyes filled with compassion.

"It's all right," Parker said, calmly. "I'm stating this because I'm not sure what you're suffering."

"It's mind wiping, of course," Frodo said, serious.

"Right, but still I'm not the one experiencing it. But I know it must be painful, losing your memories. They will come back to you. I promise you that," Parker said, reassuring him.

Frodo sighed in relief. He embraced the light red dragonoid, stunning Parker and making him hug him right back.

"You've been so good to me. You're like the father I wish I had back in the Shire," Frodo said, a few tears streaming down his face. "I only wish we met sooner. Then I could have helped you fight the darkness."

"Even you cannot prevent things from happening, not all of them," Parker released him, telling him in a calm manner, "What's done is done. I know, if you had every opportunity to prevent what was going on in the past, who knows what timeline we would be in right now. Just be grateful you're in this one now."

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," Frodo said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Parker grinned, reminding him, "Well, we should go back to Andalis and Melissa. Tell them we're ready to go, if you are."

Frodo nodded several times. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go," Parker said, following Frodo towards the two wooden thrones in the throne room, where Andalis and Melissa awaited them.

.

Parker stopped by the two wooden thrones, watching Andalis and Melissa embrace each other and kiss for a couple of minutes. Parker sighed, wishing he could have something like this again. Suddenly, it made sense. He hoped by the Third Age he might pull off dating.

But now, it was not that time.

Parker cleared his throat, getting Andalis and Melissa's attentions. He turned to Frodo, who couldn't help chuckling over the scene. The light red dragonoid shook his head. All seemed well with the world. At least, it was in the Land of Talking Animals.

"We need to get going. Andalas might be in the throne room right now, or off somewhere in Crystal City," Parker said, worriedly.

"Right. We need to go… now!" Frodo said, trying to be serious, but failing at it.

"Right. We're coming," Melissa said, calmly. She added, stunning Parker, Frodo, and Andalis, "I mean, I'm allowed to come, too, aren't I?"

Andalis sighed. He held Melissa in his arms, telling her, "Oh, I wish you could come, but someone has to stay here, keep watch of the castle and this kingdom. You did want a third secondary school, didn't you?"

"A middle school. Yes, I did—I mean, that's what I want after all," Melissa said, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Then you must let the builders know," Andalis kissed her on the lips, enjoying her fragrant scent. "Hmm. This is your project after all."

"Come home to me, please?" Melissa said, not liking being left out of their mission.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll go on other missions together. This is something I have to do alone," Andalis said, kissing her again and wrapping her tighter in his arms. "I'll see you soon. Alright?"

Melissa nodded. "Okay. Just don't forget about me."

Andalis smirked, releasing her. "I won't be gone long. I promise. I'll be back in a day or two." He turned to Parker and Frodo, watching Parker use his grey device to open a blue-rimmed portal, revealing a sparkling crystal city with rounded rooftops. It was Crystal City. Andalis waved to Melissa, smiling at her, "I'll be back. I promise."

"I know. Go," Melissa said, sighing in longing as Parker, Frodo, and Andalis fled via portal to their next destination. Melissa sighed a second time, hoping they knew what they were doing. "Good luck!" She told them, as the portal closed. "You'll need it."

.

Andalas sat in his bed chamber, sitting on the bed stool with his hands cupped to his clefted chin. He shook his head several times, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

Sera didn't send any typical knight. What did a knight mean in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens? Did it mean that any king could become a knight? Did it mean they could become a princess' champion?

Either way, Andalas didn't like where this bloodbath would take him, or if there was going to be bloodshed on the battlefield. Where was this ring Orm spoke? So many thoughts raced through Andalas' mind. He wasn't sure he was ready to face this trial, wherever it would take him.

"What am I doing? I can't face him alone," Andalas croaked softly, not knowing what to do, let alone say on his behalf. It was hopeless. He was hopeless. Why was he doing this?

He remembered his training from the dwarves, at least—sword fighting and axe-throwing—but knew, deep down, that Orm might be a stronger, bolder opponent, maybe enough to overpower him. Would Andalas be any match for him? He wondered that as he sat on the bed stool, pondering over his future, if he had a future here in Crystal City.

This was what Andalas feared. He just hoped he could do this, or else risk getting killed in the ring.

He turned his gaze to the centermost part of the room. A blue-rimmed portal opened up. One by one, Parker Dooley, Andalis, and Frodo Baggins came out of the portal, arriving into the room before the portal vanished. Andalas gasped upon seeing them.

What were they doing here?

"You're—You're here? I cannot believe this! No!" Andalas lowered his head in astonishment. He rushed towards the trio, hugging each of them. He smirked, delighted to see them. "I thought I wouldn't see you again! What brings you here?"

"We came to help," Frodo said, getting Andalas' attention. "I thought Aslan was coming."

"Aslan's been here two hours ago. Time must work differently after leaving Fairyland," Andalas admitted freely.

A horn blew, catching them off-guard. Andalas breathed deeply. It was time to go.

"Listen, we'll speak soon," Parker said, getting Andalas' attention. "We'll be cheering you on. Hopefully, Aslan will find good seats for us."

"What do you know?" Andalas asked, stunned.

"I read your mind," Parker said, casually. "Don't worry. I have a knack for doing that. It's one of my powers. I'm used to it."

"Well, stop. It's kind of… annoying," Andalas said, softly. He looked at the doors to his bed chamber, knowing it was time to head into the ring, where his battle would take place. "I have to go," he told the trio. "I'll see you out in the ring."

"What's the ring?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Come on! It's this way!" Parker said, spotting Aslan and following him through the opposite doors.

Frodo looked at Andalas for a moment, before looking back at Andalis, who followed Parker towards the opposite doors. Frodo knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen. All he could do was hope that Andalas did well during the match, or die trying at the hands of the sea creatures.

*.*.*

**References:**

The reason Frodo tells Parker he's like a father to him in this fanfic is because this is paying homage to my Epic Struggles series, my series after my Origin Series, where Frodo admits this to Parker, but he doesn't remember he already said this to the light red dragonoid. So, hopefully, this will all be explained later on why Frodo doesn't remember he said this to Parker in my Epic Struggles series. :)


	4. An Underwater Battle

This chapter is inspired by the DC film, "Aquaman". Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

The Green Ring, as the merfolk called it, was a rounded dome everyone in Crystal City was traveling to for the match between Orm and Andalas. The dome was known for filling up with water whenever the Sirens fled the premises, and often draining whenever the Sirens returned to it.

It was an underwater spot, perfect for the Merfolk when selecting a new king. In this case, the choice was unanimous: Andalas would take the throne after today's match, for Rupert was surely dying and would fade soon.

The moment Andalas entered the corridor below the dome, he found it wasn't filled with water. Instead, it served as a place where the people could go before the match, getting whatever refreshments they could find. It made Andalas feel like what he was doing this merely for entertainment, then actually deciding who the new king would be.

"Good luck today, Andalas! I'll be rooting for you!" Rosetta cried, as Andalas walked towards the water barrier leading into the dome.

So, he would have to transform into a mer-hobbit here? Great. He knew how to fight on land, but in the sea? He'd be no match for Orm, who would probably kill him before he ever had the chance to defend himself.

Still, it was worth the risk, if he wanted to be the realm's new king.

He sighed, taking his silver triton. "Okay, I can do this." He readied himself, diving straight towards the water barrier and into the dome's water world. Right away, he was bare chested and had a blue tail for legs. All seemed to be well, as were the crowd gathered, who looked to be Merfolk of some kind.

He looked up, spotting Aslan above the dome's surface, observing the fight. He looked at Orm, as he charged towards him, prepared to whack him!

_CLANG!_

Andalas' triton met with Orm's silver triton. Orm somersaulted above him, stunning the poor mer-hobbit. The crowd cheered, loving the first blow, signifying the challenge had already started. Andalas backed away as Orm swam up to him before a circular stone platform in the centermost part of the dome.

"You're no king," Orm said, seriously. Andalas looked at him, wondering what the Atlantean's next move was. Orm continued berating him, telling him promptly, "You're not a prince! You just look the part."

"I'm a prince. I'm my mother's son," Andalas said, stunning Orm. Andalas smiled, admitting freely, "I won't fight you. I'd hate to do that."

"Well, here, you don't get to make that choice. You just attack," Orm said, backing away again. "You'll see I'm right." He charged at Andalas, forcing the mer-hobbit to back down.

Andalas hardly had time to think. Orm whacked his triton so many times in a repetitive dance. Andalas was forced to eventually swim away from him, just to give the Atlantean king time to recover. It wasn't enough. Orm kept charging at him… until he disappeared.

Andalas looked this way and that, wondering where the Atlantean king had gone. He spun around, long enough to see Orm swipe the air and slice his back.

"Ahh!" Andalas froze, finding himself falling towards the stone platform. Colors swam across his vision. His back throbbed, blood streaming out of the wounds, screaming at him to stop fighting Orm. No, he had to get up! He had to face Orm. He tried to swim, but failed. He was too weak to fight, his back suffering the most damage.

"Surrender. The crown does not belong to you," Orm said, furious.

Andalas stared, surprised that his long, jagged cuts on his back were healing, his blood no longer streaming out of the wounds. Overtime, his back healed, but the pain still resided. It was enough for him to shake off what he just experienced, enough for him to attack Orm again with another fierce blow.

His triton slammed into Orm's, breaking apart the seams. He let out a penetrating scream, collapsing on the circular stone platform again. His back ached, asking him—no, pleading him to stop and rest. He looked at Orm, right as the Atlantean readied himself for the final blow.

"I won't fight you. I'd rather die for this realm and these people, as well as my family, then face you down again and lose. I will certainly lose. It's just…" he ached painfully. His back had enough of this, "…kill me. I don't care. I just… want to sleep." He closed his eyes, right as Orm's triton swung at him.

It was over. Andalas opened his eyes, noticing Orm stand above him with a temperamental expression. Orm nodded, right as Rosetta, with her salmon tail and donned in a red seashell mermaid bra, came over to Andalas and placed her hand on the mer-hobbit's back. The sensation to his back went from hot to cold in a matter of minutes. He felt so much better, but still wounded. He looked up at Orm again, wondering if he would face him again.

"You have a battle scar. It will take time for your back to heal," Orm said, calmly. "You have passed the test and earned your place amongst your kin. Well done." He swam towards a blue-rimmed portal, leaving through it to his own water world.

"Ehhh!" Andalas groaned, feeling sleep breach his thoughts. The last thing he remembered, before passing out, was Parker's soft, cool, scaly light red dragonoid hand resting on his back, before the merfolk medics came over, tending to his wounds.

.

For a long time, all Andalas could see was darkness. Was he truly dead? Was he heading to the Portal Realm and be alive there? No. Instead, he witnessed a golden-brown Lion approach him. It was Aslan, roaring at him to wake up.

The throbbing pain returned to his back, but it had lessened. He was so heavy; he could barely move. He slowly opened his eyes, doing his best to focus on his surroundings. He felt his chest, finding he was shirtless, but thankfully still had his breeches on, though they were a lighter shade of brown.

He peered up into the face of his flaming red-haired mermaid lass, who still looked like a human and a hobbit. She even had short pointy ears. Ahhh, she was so beautiful.

"Rosetta," Andalas said, weakly. He tried sitting up, only to find several hands were on him, stopping him for sitting up any further.

"Easy!" Parker said, allowing Andalas to lay down on his soft bed again. "You've been out for three days. Andalis has been switching off with Melissa, keeping watch over you. Rosetta's been by your side this whole time, and so have I." He added, once Andalas was wide awake, "I'm afraid you'll have back troubles for the rest of your life. Orm attacked you good, but thankfully your spine is okay and your wounds are healed. You were lucky."

"As opposed to my father. He didn't survive," Andalas said, moping as he rested his head on his pillow. He sighed, admitting in a calm manner, "I am my mother's son. I'm surprised my fingernails didn't extend the day I fought Orm."

"No, that's Mara's curse, not yours," Parker said, wondering if Andalas was merely imagining his fingernails extending as he faced Orm.

In fact, Andalas was imagining just that. He imagined another outcome in which he fought valiantly against Orm. Andalas' fingernails extended after he told Orm, "I am my mother's son," before slicing Orm's arm and breaking his silver triton.

Ah! Andalas only wished this dream would come true. Sadly, life had other matters for him to attend to. Oh, how he wished he could have a rematch against Orm, but would it be worth it this time?

He looked up the second Orm approached him. No way! Orm could walk on land? What did he want?

"I won't let you face me again. I'll only beat you up, like I did the last time," Orm said, calmly.

"There's no need," Andalas shook his head. "I don't think I could face another battle like that again, not without paralyzing me completely."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Orm said, lowering his head in shame. "What can I do to help you?"

"Just have our kingdoms unite. Atlantis can connect to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens in peace," Andalas said, not knowing this would be a vital move towards the Third Age. Did he know what this meant? He looked up at Orm in understanding. "I'm sorry things ended in violence."

Orm nodded. "Well, if you need anything, you'll have Atlantis' help. Farewell." He shook Andalas' hand, walking off with his head held high.

Parker looked at Andalas again, admitting to him, "Don't worry." He waited until after Orm was out of earshot before continuing, "I doubt we'll see him again."

"Maybe I won't, but you might have your chance with Orm. It might be a different story for you," Andalas said freely. He sighed. "I'm not going to be able to face anymore battles like this."

"Some wounds are internal for a reason, as are battles," Rosetta said with candor. "I have healing hands. I'll heal your back whenever you need it, but it seems like Parker has that gift, too."

Parker nodded. "Well, I am learning about my powers."

"Once you've healed," Rosetta told Andalas, "and can walk again, we'll go out to sea and tell the other underwater kingdoms about you and your fate. Also, King Rupert doesn't have long to live. Soon the crown will be passed to you."

Andalas nodded silently. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He watched Rosetta as she placed a wet washcloth on his head. Andalas reached up to her, knowing what he wanted to do. He pulled Rosetta in, kissing her on the lips. His heart thumped madly in his chest. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her! Was there a way for this to happen?

They released, leaving Andalas entranced. He didn't want to let her go just yet.

"That was beautiful," Rosetta said, hugging Andalas and kissing his hot arm.

Parker sat there, wondering what he was supposed to do with them. He looked away, finding it was better for Andalas and Rosetta to have their moment than leave them not having one at all.

.

It took Andalas a week to leave Crystal City's healing ward. By that time, his back healed up fully. Although, he still felt throbbing pain in his back from time to time, at least it wasn't too painful. At least, he could still walk or swim whenever he liked.

When he stepped outside the healing ward with Rosetta and Parker, Rosetta clinging to his arm, Andalas met up with Andalis and Melissa. He embraced them, happy to see them again.

"Come on! It's almost time!" Melissa said, exuberant.

"King Rupert's passing and you're excited about it?" Andalas asked, confused.

"No," Melissa said, stunning Andalis and Andalas. "I mean, it's sad that Rupert's passing, but it's exhilarating that you're about to be king of this realm! The Land of Merfolk and Sirens."

"Of course," Andalas said, not understanding her.

"Well, maybe we should go. Aslan's awaits us," Parker said, leading the group to the citadel, where the throne room awaited them.

.

The throne room was aquatic with blue sea life everywhere and green kelp in oceanic containers. Andalas stared in amazement at these containers, wondering if he would eat kelp as well. He turned to King Rupert, who sat on his white marble throne, ready to fade.

So many peoples, animals, and creatures were gathered around the throne, waiting for what Rupert might have to say. Rupert looked at Andalas, right as sharp pain breached the current king's side.

"Andalas," Rupert said, as Andalas approached him, "you must take my place… NOW! You have proven yourself worthy to be king and must now uphold the responsibilities of being one. I know what Parker Dooley says is true for your family, but when you become a Merfolk King, your wounds will no longer pain you… at least, for now they won't. You will be a survivor in the sea and to our peoples. Once you take my throne, your life will change. Do you accept these terms? Will you stand up for what's right and just in the Merfolk realm?"

"I will," Andalas said, looking up at Rupert now with wide, confident eyes.

Rupert nodded, right as he faded. "Then I pronounce you the new king of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. All hail to the king!"

"Hail to the king!" the crowd said, as Rupert's advisors, now Andalas' advisors, led Andalas over to the throne. Andalas sat down, feeling Rupert's ghost overwhelm him. Andalas had a strange feeling, but accepted his fate, even as the golden Merfolk crown was placed on top of his head.

He winced in pain, looking up as Aslan blew on him. Aslan's breath flew to Andalas' back, the pain subsiding. He… he felt like a new hobbit again. It was so relieving. He looked up with a smile as Aslan spoke to him.

"I know what the Merfolk King said about your wounds," Aslan said, curtly. "They have healed, but the memories from your experience will remain. You are healed now and you are the new Merfolk King. That is how you will stay, and Frodo now has inheritance in both the Land of Merfolk and Sirens and in the Land of Talking Animals."

Andalas looked around, remembering Frodo. "Where did he go?"

Aslan sighed, looking at him in earnest. "Frodo is coming. He got held up."

"By who?" Andalas asked, watching as Frodo approached Andalas with candor.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Frodo apologized. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I don't think I could stand watching another person die. I had to leave the room, before you got here, but I'm back now. So, that's what counts."

"It's all right. You're here now. That's all that matters," Andalas said, smiling at him.

"Thanks," Frodo said in relief.

Aslan turned to the crowd, making his announcement known to the citizens of Crystal City about Andalas' kingship. It was a good day. Now, Andalas could celebrate with his family… at least, until the coronation party ended that night.


	5. Epilogue: Of Kings and Cousins

This is the last chapter of this story. :')

*.*.*

Frodo leaned against the wall, outside Crystal City's citadel. It was dawn and the sun was just appearing in the sky. He couldn't believe he nearly missed Andalas' coronation. He almost did, having the idea that he shouldn't go at all. He was a few minutes late when he witnessed Andalas taking Rupert's place and becoming the new Merfolk King of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens.

Frodo nearly turned away when Andalas and Aslan spoke of him. It seemed the perfect opportunity to announce himself before the new Merfolk King. Now, he hoped that Andalas and Andalis could live up to their promise, making the Land of Merfolk and Sirens, as well as the Land of Talking Animals, part of his inheritance.

He felt sure this would happen. But who knew, right?

"Frodo!" Rosetta got his attention, causing Frodo to follow her over to the white sandy beach, where all the Merfolk were gathered. It was here that Frodo said his goodbyes to Andalas and Rosetta, for they would be gone for the year doing their rounds to the underwater kingdoms in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. Rosetta hugged Frodo, asking him upon releasing him, "Won't you stay? You'd be more than welcomed amongst the merfolk."

"You're welcome to come to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens anytime you want," Andalas said, right as Parker, Andalis, Melissa, and Aslan joined them. Andalas turned to the four, telling them happily, "You're welcome to stay and go about this land and sea whenever you please. Do not be afraid to call upon the merfolk for help and advice. We'll gladly answer you, whenever you wish to call on us for help or advice, whenever you need it."

Parker nodded, feeling sure Andalas' words were true. "I'll remember." He clasped Andalas' arm. "Farewell."

"Farwell cousin," Andalis said, right as Andalas hugged him. "I know we didn't get to spend a lot of time together, but maybe now we will."

"Sure, if our kingly duties don't keep us on our toes first," Andalas said, jokingly.

"Come on, Andalas. It's time," Rosetta said, diving into the water.

"Right," Andalas said, facing the others. "I'll miss you. I'll see you all later. Don't be a stranger to these waters. They'll be safe for you all. I promise."

"Yeah, just go," Melissa said, watching Andalas dive into the water.

Andalas poked his head out of the surface, staring at his five companions with candor. He nodded to them, waving as he dived underwater, disappearing into the sea one last time. For now, anyway.

Andalis gulped, taking Melissa's hand and leading her towards the gold-rimmed portal. Aslan growled, roaring in recognition to the Merfolk. Parker jumped, laughing at the sight of Aslan's roaring. It was so good to have a Lion by their side whenever they needed him. Parker turned to Frodo, clasping his shoulder.

"Come on, Frodo. Let's leave them alone. They chose their destiny and we choose ours," Parker said, patting his shoulder.

"Right. Let's go," Frodo said, following Parker and Aslan through the golden-rimmed portal. Frodo looked back at the sea, knowing Andalas was happy. That was all there was to it. Frodo sighed, walking through the portal as it disappeared behind him.

He was back in the Land of Talking Animals, right where the schools were nearly finished being built. It was a constructive time for all, but Frodo hoped that Andalas would be all right without him, guiding him on this new journey. Either way, Frodo wasn't prepared for the next goodbye to come his way.

.

The second Frodo, Andalis, Melissa, Parker, and Aslan were back in Aster Castle, farewells were said and hugs were given. Melissa couldn't afford to lose anyone else. They all meant so much to her! And yet, she knew she would still have Andalis by her side, as they walked through life with rejuvenation and hope. And Aslan would be watching over them! This was something she was most looking forward to, as she started her new life journey with Andalis.

She hadn't a clue where Frodo and Parker were going, but she hoped their journeys were worth it.

"Are you sure you won't stay? We could talk longer, catch up on things. Why not?" Melissa asked Parker and Frodo, her focus more on Frodo than on Parker.

"No," Frodo chuckled, smiling at her. "Parker, Aslan, and I need to get going."

"I will be back. Don't worry about that," Aslan told Andalis and Melissa with a fair smile.

"As you should," Andalis said, bowing his head towards the golden-brown Great Lion.

"Oh, but I wish you would stay! I'm your fangirl after all," Melissa told Frodo with a smile.

"Hmm… it's tempting, but I'll pass. Besides, you'll have Parker to guide you. I have to get going anyway. The spirits will probably want to give me another quest, by myself, without Parker Dooley to guide me," Frodo said, hinting that he and Parker may separate.

"Well," Parker chuckled, "that's only if Aslan wants to separate us." He patted Frodo's shoulder.

"Right. I forgot that part," Frodo shrugged, not minding what Aslan wanted from them.

Parker smiled. "Don't worry, Frodo. We won't be apart for long."

Aslan nodded, roaring at the air. A golden-brown rimmed portal opened up, showing a world with a massive mountain, complete with a snowy cap, in the background, revealing a foreground showing a grassy landscape. The sky was a purplish-dark blue color, while the landscape rippled in the colors yellow, brown, green, blue, and purple. Other portals floated stationary in the air, while others moved about slowly or faster, depending on what was happening on the other side of the portals. Grey mist swirled inside these colorful rimmed portals, as they showed various images of other places and events happening within the Universe's timeline.

Parker sighed, knowing he was heading home. He looked at Andalis and Melissa, as they wrapped each other in their arms, looking at him, Frodo, and Aslan with candor. A tear fell down Melissa's face. She wasn't ready to let them go.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, unless Aslan takes me to another time that's away from here, away from you both," Parker said to Andalis and Melissa, softly.

"Just don't be a stranger. You're always welcome here. You know that, don't you?" Andalis asked, curiously.

Parker nodded. "I do." He waved to them. "Goodbye."

"I know. Just go," Andalis chuckled, teary-eyed.

"Okay," Parker chuckled back happily, embracing the gentle-hobbit and his wife. "I'll see you soon." He gazed at Melissa's saddened expression, before releasing them both a moment later. He turned towards the portal, waiting for Frodo and Aslan to travel through it first. He looked at Andalis and Melissa, one more time, before joining Frodo and Aslan on the other side of the portal and back to the Portal Realm, where Parker's adventures began after he fled the Time Before the First Age.

.

The portal's image of the Land of Talking Animals' plain countryside vanished, restoring the portal to its grey mist atmosphere, as it floated away, over Parker and Frodo's heads. Parker looked around in anxiousness, knowing his human wife was here. He looked on until he finally saw Eliza, with her brunette hair, green eyes, and pale skin, donned in a blue summer dress, smiling at him.

Parker and Eliza rushed towards each other, embracing and kissing each other on the lips. Oh, how they missed each other! And Parker knew it. His heart filled with joy when he was with Eliza, but some small part of him knew he was ready to date. He just… couldn't let go of Eliza. He couldn't afford to, unless he really wanted to join his wife in the Portal Realm as a spirit.

They released, but Eliza kept her hands on Parker's cheeks, and then finally his neck and shoulders. She looked at him now, concerned.

"What is it?" Eliza asked, worried about him.

Parker sighed behind his teeth. He had to tell her, and he told her how he felt, "Eliza, when the time is right, I'm going to start dating, just like you said. The only problem is we'll be separated. Is that bad? I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me. I'll be with you. In here," Eliza placed her hand on Parker's chest, leaving Parker sorrowful and down. He couldn't afford to lose her, or he would perish. Eliza kissed him again, telling him, plainly, "You won't lose me, Parker. I promise you."

"I know. I won't forget about you," Parker said, hugging her again.

"Come back to me when you can," Eliza said, knowing this was the right choice he was making. "I'll watch over you, always."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that," Parker nodded, kissing his wife a third time.

.

What Parker and Eliza didn't notice was Frodo and Aslan staring at them. Frodo sighed, wondering what would happen if he had moment like this, too, with someone special. If he gave it some thought, then surely this wish could come true. He just didn't know when this moment would happen for him.

"Aslan, do you think I'll ever date? I'm just saying," Frodo asked the Great Lion, curiously.

"Would you consider dating? You have that option, you know," Aslan said.

"Well, it's possible. I left the Shire too soon," Frodo said, concerned about his own past.

"You left the Shire when you were five. I doubt you have memories of your time there," Aslan said, pointing this out. "Remember: you have a destiny to fulfill. It will change you."

"How did I leave the Shire? I don't remember what happened there," Frodo said, worriedly.

"With time, you'll seek out the truth. For now, be grateful with what you have," Aslan said, staring at Parker and Eliza again.

Frodo huffed. This was the last thing he wanted to hear! "Right." He breathed deeply, hoping for the best for his friends. "I hope you're right, Aslan."

Aslan looked at him with a warm heart and kind eyes. "You know it. You know I'm right." He turned to Parker and Eliza, hoping for the best, wherever hope may come for them.

In time, they would understand where their next mission lay. For now, they were lucky to have a break, while they still could.

*.*.*

That's it for the final part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Green Ring_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks goes to the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this fanfic until the end: IanAlphaAxel. And thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This is not the end of my Origin Series. We are halfway through my Second Age Anthology for my Origin Series. As it happens, I will be going back to working on my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Lone Unicorn_, which is also part of my Origin Series. So, we'll see what happened to Lockslear, the golden house cat and Alindor's descendant who fled from his duties in this fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Green Ring_, who is coming up in my _Lone Unicorn_ fanfiction mini-trilogy. :)

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
